fridaythe13ththegamefandomcom-20200213-history
C.J. Graham
years old |occupation=Actor Stuntman Bouncer |family= TBA |death= |gender=Male |height=6 foot 3 |weight= Unknown |websites=JasonVoorheesStore }} C.J. Graham is an American military vet, and actor best known for his iconic portrayal of Jason Voorhees in the film Friday the 13th Part 6: Jason Lives, Highway to Hell as Sergeant Badlam aka Hellcop, and Elias Voorhees in Friday the 13th: Vengeance. History C.J. Grahams was born on February 26th, 1957 where he was a former military vet turned club owner and later also a bouncer who then turned into one of the most legendary Actors and Stuntmen, in Horror History, as Tom McLoughlin the director and writer of Friday the 13th Part 6: Jason Lives, as had described C.J. as a man of skill capable of taking commands and doing it flawlessly. He has appeared in three full-length films two official and one fan film from Friday the 13th Part 6, Hell Cop, and his new film Friday the 13th: Vengeance as Jason's father Elias Voorhees.Friday the 13th: Vengeance C.J. appears at horror cons all around the united states, fans majority have positive feedback about him, and is one of the few Jason actors (Including the late Steve Dash,Kane Hodder,Ted White,Derek Mears, and Ari Lehman) who loves meeting their fans, when asked about his role and the sequels he said he would have loved playing the character if given the opportunity. Films Trivia *C.J. Graham is known as Part 6 Jason. *C.J. Graham like many of the actors after and before him, is popular amongst fans of the franchise. *C.J. Graham is credited by fans to be one of the best versions of Jason along with Kane Hodder and Ted White. *Friday the 13th Part 6: Jason Lives is considered a fan favorite in the franchise which is argued and debated to this day. *C.J. Graham was a second choice to be a cast to play Sgt. Bedlam but won from Kane Hodder which was a reverse role as Kane Hodder was cast as Jason for a Part 7 of the Friday the 13th series but not him.Interview with C.J. Graham (Jason in Friday the 13th, Part VI) *C.J. Graham has admitted to both Kane Hodder and fans that he had never been to a stunt school. *C.J. Graham has stated that Jason would never a child: "One of the things that Tom loved was the old black and white Frankenstein and you think back to that movie and there was the scene with the little girl and Frankenstein at the edge of the water. She handed him a daisy and he kind of looked at her in curiosity but he didn’t touch or harm the little girl. It was the same conceptual idea. Curiosity about the little girl but never, ever would Jason harm a child is what I always tell people. It is all about the Camp Counselors and anyone else of age that wants to step in his way."Fan Fest ’31 Days of Slashers’: EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW – C.J Graham talks playing Jason Voorhees, and the ‘Friday the 13th’ Series! *C.J. Graham stated his favorite kill is breaking Sherriff Mike Garris in half stating: "My favorite kill is the breaking the sheriff in half. You know, anyone can do blood and guts but the physical characteristics and stunts to these unique kills that some of these guys do is just amazing."Fan Fest ’31 Days of Slashers’: EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW – C.J Graham talks playing Jason Voorhees, and the ‘Friday the 13th’ Series! *C.J. Graham himself had declined the Freddy Vs Jason role for Jason because of how his old friend was being treated by the company. References Category:People Category:Jason Voorhees Actors Category:Actors Category:Male Category:American